


Une famille non traditionnelle

by LeilanHelTitania



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilanHelTitania/pseuds/LeilanHelTitania
Summary: Défi d'écriture, lire pour plus de détails(J'ai les idées de départ mais je ne souhaite pas l'écrire donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un prévenez-moi)





	Une famille non traditionnelle

Histoire générale :  
Après avoir reçu une lettre Lucy disparaît pendant deux semaines sans donner de nouvelles, inquiétant fortement la guilde.  
Au bout de ces deux semaines le Maître reçoit un appel lacrima de Lucy qui lui demande d’envoyer rapidement à son appartement Wendy, Gajeel, Levy et Fried.  
Lesdits mages après avoir été prévenu rejoignent rapidement l’appartement en compagnie de la Tribu du Tonnerre (Erza, Natsu, Gray et Happy étant parti en mission pour essayer de retrouver la mage céleste). Là, ils voient une Lucy éreintée et pleine d’égratignure et de saleté. Mais elle leur dit d’ignorer ses blessures et les conduit dans sa chambre où une fille est assise, des suppresseurs de magie aux poignets et une sorte de muselière métallique autour de la mâchoire. Elle à l’air pire pour l’usure, maigre et affaiblie. Wendy s’empresse d’essayer de guérir ses blessures alors que Lucy demande à Gajeel d’enlever la muselière et aux deux autres d’enlever les menottes. Elle admet que la magie fait partie intégrante de sa cousine et que c’est la seule chose qui lui permet de vivre, et que donc les menottes sont en train de la tuer.  
Libre de la muselière, Lucy se met à pleurer en voyant qu’on a cousu les lèvres de sa cousine avec du fil de fer. Gajeel fronce les sourcils et essaye d’être le plus délicat possible pour l’enlever.  
La bouche libre Lucy questionne un peu sa cousine pour savoir dans quel état elle est vraiment. « Actuellement ? Mes reins ont lâché depuis belle lurette, pareil pour mon foie. Mes muscles sont atrophiés et je suis certaine que mes poumons sont sur le déclin. »

Ensuite c’est à vous de voir !

Faits importants :  
-Lucy et Nyx sont cousines. Mais elles sont aussi les cousines de la princesse Hisui. Leurs mères étaient les sœurs du roi actuel de Fiore. Elles sont donc en ligne directe pour le trône s’il arrive quelque chose au roi et à Hisui.  
-Le père de Nyx a fait assassiner sa mère et la mère de Lucy, et a causé la ruine de Jude Heartfilia.  
-Lucy est plus vieille que Nyx de cinq ans mais avec les années bloquées sur l’île de Tenrou Nyx à vieilli et a désormais 19ans alors que Lucy en a 17. (Donc quand Lucy a intégré la guilde Nyx avait 12 ans)  
-Donc à propos de Nyx, elle est brune et a les yeux bleus. Sa magie est ce qui lui permet de rester en vie, sans sa magie elle va finir par mourir. Elle est considérée comme un génie, sa magie agit depuis sa naissance pour améliorer ses facultés puisqu’elle fait partie d’elle. Pour décrire sa magie c’est… disons que c’est comme de la magie sans baguette dans Harry Potter.  
-Pour ce qu’il s’est passé, Lucy a reçu une lettre que Nyx avait réussit à lui envoyer pour lui demander de l’aide. Son père était sur le point de la marier avec un vieux noble à l’aide d’un contrat liant. Elle n’aurait pu eu aucun libre arbitre et aurait du obéir à chaque ordre de son époux sans quoi sa magie la torturerait. Elle n’aurait pas pu désobéir et aurait en gro fini comme une poupée décorative.  
Demande :  
-Les membres de Crime Sorcière (Jellal, Cobra, Midnight…) sont déclarés libres tant qu’ils intègrent Fairy Tail (-> volonté du conseil de faire tomber Fairy Tail au moindre faux pas de leurs nouveaux membres ?)  
-Les chasseurs de dragon doivent avoir une place importante dans l’histoire  
-Les deux cousines doivent faire des missions à deux  
-Peut importe les couples bien que je préfère ne pas voir un Natsu/Lucy

Si cela vous intéresse et que vous voulez écrire cette histoire prévenez-moi par message pour que je puisse voir le résultat !


End file.
